Guardian of the Havens
by Nienna1
Summary: I was browsing ff.n when I noticed there weren't nearly enough Cirdan the Shipwright (my fav. character!) stories out there. I decided to write one. This is Cirdan's story about receiving Narya and giving it away. My first fic, R&R! FINISHED!
1. Taking

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm new to fanfcition.net, this is my FIRST EVER STORY (yay!) and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Liked it? Hated it? I can handle the truth! Well anyway, my name is Kitty, no matter what my pen name states, and this is my goal: (dun dun dun) To write a story in every category on the Lord of the Rings board...place... you know what I mean! And I am going to do it in order. That means General is the first category, what an interesting category, to me this category means one of two things: A.) Your story has everything and you can't narrow it down or B.) It fits into none of the categories. IN my case this story is B. Once again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! By the way, if this is a little weird, I'm on a sugar rush SO (you get the point.) I won't keep you any longer, enjoy! -Nienna  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, trust me I wouldn't be sitting around on my butt writing fanfiction all day. Trust me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guardian of the Havens  
  
By Nienna  
  
Chapter One: Taking  
  
'As they came to the gates Cirdan the Shipwright came forth to greet them. Very tall he was, and his beard was long, and he was grey and old, save that his eyes were keen as stars; and he looked at them and bowed, and said: "All is now ready."'  
  
"They are gone," I whispered quietly. "The Ringbearers, gone. The movers of so many great deeds that have happened, gone. Gone."  
  
And you have not gone with them, I thought. Why? For you yourself were a Ringbearer, even if you aren't now. Why did you stay? What keeps you here?  
  
I shook myself from my thoughts. The ship was gone now, gone beyond view. And the companions of the Ringbearers, they too had left. Everyone had left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.   
  
Everyone but one. "Father? What troubles you?"  
  
Yes. My beloved daughter. Aranel she is called, for she is my princess. "Nothing troubles me," I sighed. "I am just weary, I suppose. It has been a long day."  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Taking my arm, she led me down the well-trodden path to our small house. I immediately went to my bedroom and laid down. That's when all of the memories that had been buried at the bottom of my mind came flooding back to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'...but the Red Ring he kept, until he gave it to Cirdan when he set out from Lindon in the days of the Last Alliance.'  
  
"Cirdan? Cirdan!"  
  
"What?!?" I said, finally drifting out of my own little world. Even back then my mind had a tendency to wander.  
  
"Cirdan, I must speak with you." Gil-galad's face was quite serious. "Of a matter of great importance."  
  
"Most certainly Gil-galad, my friend," I said, waking up fully from my daydream. "What is it?"  
  
"I have something that you must keep. Something important." Gil-galad took a deep breath. "You have heard of the Three Elven Rings, made by Celebrimbor?" I shook my head no. "Well, they are powerful. Quite powerful. For within these Rings is the strength and will to govern each race. One belongs to Galadriel. One I have given to Elrond, Lord of Imladris. One I have kept, and I give it now to you."  
  
He pulled out of his pocket a red ring on a fine golden chain. A red ring with a gem that shined to bright it was like fire. The Red Ring. Narya the Great.  
  
"Why do you give this to me? What makes me worthy of such a precious gift?"  
  
"You are wise, Cirdan," said Gil-galad. "And even though you are humble and will not admit it, you are wise. You are powerful. People listen to you. You deserve this more than I.  
  
But do not wear it yet, Cirdan," continued Gil-galad. "For when you wear this Ring, Sauron can perceive your mind and know your thoughts. Wear it once Sauron is defeated. Wear it after this Last Alliance does what we are setting out to do. I will visit you."  
  
He gave me the Ring.  
  
I held it up and looked at it, the red gem glistening in the sunlight. Like fire.  
  
Gil-galad smiled. "You do deserve this," he said, as if to reassure me. He patted me on the shoulder, then turned and walked away. Away to his last battle with Sauron.  
  
I never saw him again.  
  
Messengers arrived many days later to inform me Gil-galad had fallen in the great battle. But his efforts, it seems, were not in vain, for Sauron was defeated and the One Ring of power was cut from him hand.  
  
I missed Gil-galad greatly. But the Red Ring shining bright on its golden chain was ever a reminder to me of him, even though I rarely wore it. Everything was good.  
  
But Sauron was not defeated as we would have liked to think. Whispers began to spread. Rumors grew of a shadow in the East. And I knew, as a bearer of a Ring of Power, I would have to use it to defeat Sauron. And that I could not do.  
  
It was time for Narya to move on. It was time for me to find a new bearer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please keep in mind this is my first fic so be nice! Review! Chapter Two: Cirdan gives away Narya, but almost backs out. Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Giving

A/N: I got one review. I GOT ONE REVIEW! You non-writers have NO IDEA how much reviews make authors smile, good or bad. To think that someone, even if it's only one person, took the time to read my story and write a few words about it, it touched me. Thank you, Jess, whoever you are, you are the only person that reviewed!  
  
Anyway, here is Chapter Two, in my opinion it's better than Chapter One, which I thought corny and ridiculous. Please read and review, one review made my day so imagine what two can do! Nienna  
  
Disclaimer: Do I *look* like Tolkien to you? I don't think so. Guess that means I don't own Cirdan and his little friends. Tough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guardian of the Havens  
  
By Nienna  
  
Chapter Two: Giving  
  
'...But Cirdan from their first meeting at the Grey Havens divined him the greatest spirit and the wisest; and he welcomed him with reverence, and he gave to his keeping the Third Ring, Narya the Red.'  
  
The sea, the sea.  
  
It's almost as if I can hear her calling. In my mind's eye I can see her, her beautiful glistening waves lapping the shore. I can hear it, I can smell it, I can feel it.  
  
My eyes shoot open. How long have I been daydreaming? I glance out my window. It is growing dark. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Aranel?" I call. "I am going for a walk."  
  
I hear her faintly reply, "That is fine." I sigh and pull myself from my bed, and out of the room, and up the well-trodden path to the sea.  
  
The sea.  
  
I hear the wind howling around me. It's almost as if it speaks to me, singing a song older than I, whispering the words softly in my ear. Though many things have changed recently, many a land flourished, or perished, many a people grown, expanded, or died out, the Havens remain the same as thousands of years ago. The wind still speaks to me as it did the day the Istari came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I remember it like yesterday. Aranel was but a small child then, she only came up to my knee. It was early in the morning, the sun had not yet touched the sky, and for some reason I could not sleep. Making sure Aranel was sound asleep I stepped outside.  
  
The wind howled.  
  
Something's coming, it said. Something's coming...  
  
I walked up the path (less trodden in that day), and as the sun rose behind me I could see the outline of a white ship. A ship? I thought. From where?  
  
Valinor..., the wind howled. They are here to save us... The wind died down and the ship drew closer. Valinor? I thought.  
  
Realization dawned on me. "Bless Eru!" I cried. "The Valar have sent emissaries to save us!"  
  
I ran down the path as fast as my weak legs could carry me. There, in my room, on a hook in wall, hung Narya on the same fine golden chain it bore when Gil-galad gave it to me. I picked it up and held it in my hand. The red stone was glowing brightly. I clenched it tightly in my hand and walked up the path again.  
  
I was just in time. The first messenger had come ashore. He was clad in white and had raven hair, very powerful he looked. He was followed by two wearing clothes of sea-blue, walking together in silence. Next, one wearing brown, he looked troubled, and was deep in thought. But last, last came one who looked less than the others, less tall, less wise, less skilled. He was in looks more aged, grey-haired and grey-clad. Yet the wind told me, the sea told me, my heart told me he was the one.  
  
I looked down a Narya, glowing red in my hand. Could I do it? Could I bear to give away my only comfort in the world? I knew not. I did not know if I had the will to. Narya was precious to me. Giving it up would be hard, and I knew that, yet I did it anyway.  
  
Before I could have second thoughts again I walked up to the Grey Messenger. I slipped the Red Ring of it's chain and held it out in my hand. "Take this," I said.  
  
He didn't speak, but a puzzled look came on his face. "Take it," I said. "It is a Ring of power. For I know that great labors and perils lie before you, and lest your task prove too great and wearisome, take this Ring for your aid and comfort. For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill. But as for me, my heart lies with the Sea, and will dwell by the grey shores until the last ship sails. I will await you."  
  
He said nothing, but he took the ring, and in his hand it shone with new light, brighter than I had ever seen it. He hid it, and walked away, off to the great perils that lay before him.  
  
I will await you.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: As always review! 


	3. Guarding

A/N: WOW! Three reviews! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post Chapter Three but I don't think I can wait, my pen seems to have lost control and my notebook is now covered with random Cirdan notes! Here it is, Chapter Three, the last chapter! YAY! I am so proud of me. Thanks you guys for the THREE REVIEWS! You three made my day(s) and as my parents can testify I was skipping around the house with joy when I found out 'you like me, you really really like me!' Well, without further ado, here is chapter three: short, sweet, and somewhat fluffy. Nienna  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it before. I-DON'T-OWN-THEM! I tried to change my last name to Tolkien, but I was told that wouldn't make them mine either. *SIGH*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guardian of the Havens  
  
By Nienna  
  
Chapter Three: Guarding  
  
'To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,   
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.   
West, West away, the round sun is falling.   
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?...'  
  
The Sea.  
  
As I stir from my distant memories I hear the sea calling. The sun peacefully sets and casts its beautiful glow across the water. I slip off my shoes and walk slowly into the water. Its gentle coolness laps my ankles. Oh, the Sea!  
  
My mind begins to wander again and I imagine myself once again at sail. I see myself heading towards Tol Eressea, land of the elves. How my heart cries to set sail!  
  
Suddenly I hear a familiar laugh behind me. I turn around to see my Aranel, my princess, springing towards m with her shoes thrown on the ground. She splashed into the water beside me. "Father, what are you doing out here?" she asks.  
  
"Thinking," I say as I put my arm around her. "Remembering."  
  
"Remembering what?" asks my curious daughter.  
  
"Of many things," I say. "Of Gil-galad and the Last Alliance, of the Istari, of the Rings of Power, and of their bearers."  
  
"They are gone," whispers Aranel beside me, so quietly I can barely here her.  
"Yes, they are gone."  
  
"Why didn't you go, too?"  
  
I pause. The question that had bothered me since the ship set sail this morning had been voiced. Why didn't I go? Why did I stay here? Why do I come up here everyday and think about my ever-growing desire for the Sea, and yet I do nothing about it. What is holding me back?  
  
"I don't know, Aranel," I say softly. "I do not yet know."  
  
"Well, you'll find out someday, I'm sure," says Aranel. She turns around and steps out of the cool water. "It's getting late. The sun is setting, and as beautiful as it is I'm going to walk home while it's still light enough to see."  
  
"I'll follow soon," I say to Aranel.  
  
"I'll follow soon," I say to the Sea.  
  
But then again, maybe I won't.  
  
I am the Guardian of the Havens. I have, and will, guard this place, which I love. I have, and will, guard the Sea, which I love. I have, and will, guard my daughter, which I love above all things.  
  
I have guarded the Red Ring Narya, but that is unimportant now.  
  
And maybe someday I will set sail.  
  
But not yet. Not yet.  
  
Fini  
  
A/N: Wow, my first fic and it's done in two days, three chapters, and not that many words but that's okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who will review this chapter (if there are any at all!) So that leaves the next category for me to tackle: Romance. Excuse me while I do research on how NOT to write a Mary-Sue.  
  
It's been fun, Nienna 


End file.
